


Nothing To It

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Damn Tags Always Yelling, Gen, Humor, Kara Gets a Bit Drunk Off Power, Kara's Powers Are Unmatched by Nuclear Fusion, Kara's Smart You Know, LITERALLY, Physics? Who Needs It., Slightly unpolished, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: When sent on a mission to help the local bomb squad, Kara realizes the reason behind her summons, and knows exactly what has to be done.After all, nothing screams "We need Supergirl's help!" like a 15 megaton Nuclear bomb.





	Nothing To It

“Are you almost there, Kara? No one's said why they called you in.” Alex spoke on the communication device in Kara's ear.

Kara continued to fly through the air, found a wall, punched through, and rushed down several flights of stairs. When she got to the bottom, she said. “I'm approaching the basement where it's located.”

“Be careful, Kara, I am worried.” Alex spoke.

Kara understood the concern indeed. The local police rarely asked Kara to step in as Supergirl, so this was unorthodox to put it mildly. She walked into the basement, and looked around. 

Alex heard her sharp intake of breath a moment later. “Kara? What's wrong?”  
Kara spoke. “We have a very big problem, Alex.”

“What is it? Kryptonite?” The idea was absurd, since Kryptonite was not Uranium, and would be nearly useless as bomb material, but Alex didn't understand Kara's reaction.

“No, It's not Kryptonite. It's going to be a big explosion if I don't fix this.” Kara spoke, looking down at the device. 

Alex spoke. “How big is the explosive yield? There's no camera feed Winn can hack into, so I can't see it.”  
Kara shivered, a rarity for her. “15 megatons, Alex. Give or take a few.”  
“Megatons!?” Winn yelped as his voice came on the comm. “It's a nuclear bomb!?” 

“Yes. I'm staring at it. There's a timer counting down from 3 minutes. No one said it was already armed.” Kara spoke.

Alex groaned. “Wonderful. Just freaking wonderful. Kara, can you take care of it?”   
Kara thought about it for a moment. “Yes, but I'm not liking my limited options for getting rid of it. I'm going to bore down enough to stop the radioactive fallout from reaching anywhere beyond this room.” 

Winn spoke. “Can't you know, I don't know, eat the core or something?”   
Alex groaned. “Winn, this is not the time for jokes.”

Kara chuckled despite the situation. “That's probably not going to work the way you think. Containing it down below will be enough. I only need to bore a hole 2 miles deep. I'm going to turn off comms, because this is going to not end well for your ears.” 

She turned off the comms, and began to rotate extremely fast in place while pushing her feet down. From a distance it looked like a drill boring it's way into the ground at high speed.

Kara bored down the distance in less than a minute, rushed up to grab the nuclear bomb, and bring it back down. She frowned and looked around the new hole she had dug. She knew what she had to do.   
She flew up a little ways and then slammed her feet down against the nuclear bomb, smashing it deeper into the ground.   
The bore hole walls had been melted down from the pressure and force she exerted, but it had cooled rapidly from the induction of cold air into the 2 mile deep hole. Hot air always rose, and cold air always sank. That would happen no matter how deep a hole was dug. 

She crouched down on top of the nuclear bomb, and covered it completely with her body, the rest of the bomb having been buried into the ground.

&^&

Alex looked up at the countdown timer they had set up ticked down from 5 seconds. “Please, please, Kara, I know you can do this.” 

Winn looked like he was about to pass out from stress at any moment. J'onn gritted his teeth, trusting Kara.

As the timer hit 0, there was a fairly nasty earthquake, but nothing else.   
Winn looked relieved. “Okay, that was all the excitement I needed today and for like the rest of my life.”   
“You and me, both, Mr. Schlot.” J'onn spoke.

“The comm is going to have been destroyed by the blast for certain, so we'll have to wait to hear from Kara.” Alex spoke.

&^&

Superman looked up as Kara slammed into the ground near him. It had been 12 minutes since Kara had stopped the nuclear detonation, and she looked positively glowing in a literal sense, and Superman sighed. “Nuclear fusion supercharge. It will go away soon.” 

Kara grumbled, and looked down at the ground. “I feel like I could fly to Pluto and back in two seconds.”   
“That would be the supercharge alright.” Superman spoke. “J'onn called me and told me to be on the lookout for you. I'd know you'd run straight to me to avoid hurting anyone around you.”

Kara twitched nervously. “This is absurd. I know we get our power from the sun, but it's a lot more stronger than a nuclear bomb.”   
“It produces all that energy and yet only a small amount of it hits the Earth. So, comparatively, it's like you just flew through the sun all the way and out the other side. When I actually sun-dived I turned into an angry rage machine for a few minutes.” Superman spoke.

 

“You turned into the Hulk?” Kara grinned.

“Almost. You're just lucky you weren't mad at the time it happened to you.” Superman spoke firmly.

Kara nodded. “Okay, so, I should be fine in a few minutes?”  
“Yes.” Superman nodded. “You should be fine soon.” 

&^&

Five minutes later, Kara walked into the DEO, off the balcony, and Alex and Winn hugged her both.  
“You had me worried, Kara.” Winn sighed.  
Kara smiled. “I'm fine, guys. I just got supercharged.”   
Winn relaxed. “Oh. Okay.” 

Alex looked relieved. “I am so glad.”   
Kara shivered. “Hey, don't worry, I'm fine. It wasn't like I was going to let anything happen to anyone. So, yeah, I just shrugged off a nuclear explosion.”   
Alex grinned. “I knew you were dense, Kara, but I didn't know you were that dense.” 

Kara groaned. “That joke was so funny I'm going to throw you into a volcano.”   
Alex shook her head. “No, you wouldn't do that.”   
“Hey, J'onn, do you think Eliza would get mad if I threw Alex into a volcano for making that terrible of a joke?” Kara spoke to J'onn, who had been standing nearby, looking relieved.

“No.” J'onn spoke flatly.  
“Thanks, J'onn!” Alex groaned.  
“Just make sure you catch her before she hits the lava. That's going to be worse than concrete.” J'onn spoke.

Winn chuckled. “So, Kara, now that we've determined your density, what is your mass?”   
Kara grumbled. “That's terrible.”   
“Less than the moon at least!” Alex smirked.

“You guys...I'm going to strongly reconsider my vow against killing soon...” Kara grumbled.

Winn chuckled. “You're never going to get that mad at a joke.”   
Alex smiled. “No, she wouldn't.”  
Kara frowned. “Regardless, I stopped a nuclear explosion from killing a lot of people. Stop being silly you guys.”

Winn hugged Kara. “Sorry, Kara, I have to tease you from time to time. It's in my job description as as a friend.”   
Kara smiled. “I'm happy you're my friend, Winn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Winn really is a nice guy, and yeah, he'd tease Kara a bit, because she can take it.  
> And yes, A nuclear fusion reaction would supercharge a Kryptonian.  
> Just not that long.
> 
> It would be the equivalent of flying into the sun, and leaving fairly quickly.


End file.
